You belong with me
by crepus96
Summary: One-shot basado entre el video y la cancion de Taylor Swift


You belong with me

Era un martes a la noche normal estaba en mi habitación estudiando, más bien intentando estudiar, no podía, al frente de mi ventana estaba mi Dios griego, Edward Cullen, capitán de futbol americano de mi escuela, con novia, típico,Tanya Denali,capitana de las porristas.

El parecía estar discutiendo de algo con ella, su sentido del humor lo mas seguro , seeguramnete esta molesta por eso,lo que le había dicho esta mañana.

Flashback

Estabamos en el almuerzo, el estaba con sus amigos y llego la zorra,moviendo las caderas a lo loco como si eso fuera sexy.

Llega hasta la mesa,tdos sus amigos se le quedaron mirando nada disumulado el perfectamente lo que decía la rubia

-Eddie-dijo con un tono supuesto sexy-vas a venir con migo al baile ¿no?-

-No-dijo casi riendo sus amigos tambien ,no aguantaban la risa, y Tanya lo observaba con los ojos casi los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas

-¿Qué dijiste?-le dijo con tonno incrédulo

-No mentira cariño, si quiero ir contigo era broma-dijo empezando a reir,pero la prncesa no puedo aguantar una bromita y se fue con un enojo que espantaría a cualquiera, y Edward salió tras ella.

Fin de Flashback

_Ella no soporta tu humor como yo_ pensé, como me gustaría que pudiera oir mis pensamientos.

Corto la llamada y miro hacia donde yo estaba, entonces busque un cuaderno y un marcador y escribi:

¿Estas bien?

El me dio mi sonrisa favorita ,busco un papel y un marcador, y escribió:

Cansado del drama

Yo le respondi:

Perdon

Se encongio de hombros , yo pensé _es ahora o nunca_ y escribi:

Te amo

Cuando lo iba a mostrar el había cerrado la cortina.

Me levante de mi cama , decepcionada, me mire en el espejo que tenia en mi habitación, y me pregunte _¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?_.Ella solamente usa faldas cortas y yo remeras, no es una gran diferencia, yo al menos prestaría atención a las historias que me contara.

Espero que se de cuenta, que tiene que estar conmigo.

Alguna vez se tiene que dar cuenta ¿no?

Estaba en el parque leyendo cumbre borrascosa, cuando de repente que alguien se me acerca,y efectivamente, era Edward.

-Hola Bella ¿Qué haces?-me dijo sentándose alado mio

-Leyendo-le respondi intentando no sonar estúpida,_ esa voz aterciopelada me deja estúpida_,pensé.

Inesperadamente, el pone un menchon de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja, y yo me quedo mirándole con estúpida, con la sonrisa y todo.

Me saco de mi ensoñación un bocinazo y sorpresa era la barbie.

-¡Eddie, vamos!-dijo con su voz chillona.

-Nos vemos-se despidió

Entro adentro del convertible de la rubia, y ella le agarro la cara y lo beso con todo,la muy zorra.

_Por favor porque no ves que debes estar conmigo_.

Ella solamente usa zapatos con tacon yo zapatillas, soy simple,tengo pelo castaño y ojos tambien castaños… y lentes.

_Debes estar conmigo Edward no con ella._

Era el fin de temporada de futbol, yo estaba en las gradas tocando el tambor, si etoy en la banda de la escuela , la barbie estaba haciendo sus porras,estábamos ganando…

Y ganamos!

Edward fue hacia su novia, pero que sorpresa se encontró al verla con , el que se supone que era su amigo besándola.

-Lo siento Edward terminamos, no eres lo suficiente bueno para mi-dijo la perra.

El se fue hacia los vestidores, y yo me fui a cambiar.

Vi como se encaminaba hacia su volvo.

-¡Espera!-le grite, no sabia que estaba haciendo, lo único qe estab segura que un angel no debería llorar por un estúpida.

Se dio la vuelta y se me quedo mirando, hasta que llege a su altura y le pregunte:

-¿Me llevas?-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

-Claro-dijo, parecía como si estuviera apunto de llorar.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, y entre.

Vi como fue hacia su puerta, intento sonreir pero, no le llego a sus el auto y nos encaminamos hacia mi casa, que estaba alado de la suya.

Queria hacerlo sonreir pero no se me ocurria nada

_Piensa Jimmy,piensa(Frase que dice mi profesor de tecnología muy gracioso xD)_

-¿Sabes como deja una rubia sin pensamientos?-dije intentando romper el hielo.

Me miro como si me hubiera salido 3 cabezas.

-Le soplas por un oído- y empezó a reir, pero no era una forzada era genuina, lo que me hizo sentir mejor.

_Ves debes estar conmigo ._

Era viernes por la noche, era el baile de graduación que obviamente yo no iba a ir,no tenia con quien hacia la ventana, y ahí estaba,poniéndose un traje de gala negro, que contrarrestaba su piel.Y miro hacia la ventana tambien, busco rápidamente unn cuaderno y escribió:

Vas a ir?

Yo agarre el cuaderno de la tra vez y escribi:

No, estudiando

Me respondió:

Ojala fueras

Luego vi como se los papeles que estaban desparramados en mi cam y encontré el que buscaba , y lo guarde,me mire devuelta al espejo, me saque los lentes y me cambie.

Llege al baile con mi vestido azul y empeze a buscarlo, note la mirada de todos sobre mi me sentía tan rara, hasta que lo encontré, miro hacia donde yo estaba, y sonrio se acerco hacia donde yo estaba y me dijo:

-Crei que no ibas a venir-pero yo no le respondi si no que le mostre el papel que había guardado:

Te amo

El sonrio y busco algo en su saco y lo saco, era un papel lo abrió y me lo mostro decía:

Te amo

Me emocione quería separar el espacio que había entre nosotros y besarlo, y lo hice.

Sus labios sobre los mios era algo completamente adictivo, cuando se nos estaba acabando el aire nos separamos y me dijo:

-Hace mucho que quería hacer eso-

_Debes estar conmigo_

**Bueno primer one-shot que hago que les pareció?.**

**Y como dice el de narvaez Votate Votame, REVIEWAME REVIEWATE**

**Besos**

**Crepus96**


End file.
